The Final Bow
by mhjh101
Summary: Demon-Dean has gone too far. In an attempt to destroy Crowley, he's released Lucifer and Michael from the cage, along with Adams soul. Can Castiel and Sam stop Dean before it's too late? Or will Lucifer and Michael finally have their showdown as was foretold?


**Ok: this is my first fanfic story ever, so no mean comments or anything. This story will contain slight Destiel, curse words, and some violence in later chapters; so readers beware, so if that's not necessarily your 'Cup of tea' then be aware. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Most people expect to grow up and have some kind of normal apple pie life: get married, have kids, grow old and wrinkly and ultimately die, after god knows when, is some hospital bed surrounded by their family and friends. This is sadly has never been the Winchesters fate.

It all started after Dean's... change.

"Damn it!" Yelled the short dark haired man. He was dressed sharply in a suit and tie, hair combed back neatly. Anyone could have easily mistaken him as a politician or a CEO if it was not for his blood red eyes.

"We are sending people to take care of him right now sir," said another dark haired woman who had black eyes"

"Do you honestly think thats going to stop him? He's a bloody knight of hell!" The man yelled, his british accent showing "Not only that, but a bloody Winchester!"

"We are trying but-"

"But what?!"

"But we've got a problem" the black eyed woman replied nervously.

"What kind of problem?"

"The seals are breaking." The shorter man's eyes widened.

"Bolecks."

Sam sat at the table nursing his glass of cheap scotch while reading about demons, but it contained nothing he already didn't know. The batcave was alot quieter. Not the calming sort of quietness that Sam got after dean left to get to get burgers and beer, but the unnerving sense. The kind you get when you know something's wrong, and you can't do a thing about it.

"Damn it Dean." It had been five months since they went up against Metatron. Five months since Dean... died.

Sam felt so guilty afterward, he tried contacting Crowley, just to see if he could bring Dean back, but he didn't show. Sam had just given up when suddenly, he found himself thrown against the wall, his brother standing there, alive, and with coal black eyes.

"Hope you don't mind Moose, but I'll be taking your big brother with me," said Crowley who stood next to Dean ",Hope you don't mind"

"Let him go!" He screamed "Give me back my brother!" Sam struggled to break free

"Don't worry Sammy," Sam stopped, hearing his brother using his nickname "Crowley here isn't going to do anything to me, and to be honest I don't think its too start for a man of my profession sticking around a hunter and an angel."

Dean's voice was cold, cruel, like it was someone else entirely.

"Get the hell out of my brother you-"

"Oh Sammy, no one is in me."

"What you're looking at" Crowley added "Is the result of what happens when someone uses the first blade. Although to be honest I didn't think it would end up like this, trust me, but seeing what's become of our own Dean-O, I've decided to take him off your shoulders." Sam's eyes widened in fear.

"Just wanted to tell you, rather not have you running around looking for your dead brother would we," Sam opened his mouth but before he could form any words "Well, we'd love to stay and chat, but you know, things to do, hell to run,"

"Wait!"

"Cao" and with a snap of his fingers they were gone.

Cas flew in a few minutes later, only to find Sam sitting against a wall, pale.

Sam never stopped searching. If it wasn't for Cas Sam wouldn't even be able to stand, and for that Sam was thankful for the angel. Many of the angels up in heaven had heard of the incident, and searched for the Winchester, but with trying to rebuild heaven and looking for one man, it was not their top priority.

Cas on the other hand had been looking day and night trying to find Dean and cure him. Sam suspected nothing less. Sam wasn't a blind idiot, he had his suspicions of how the angel felt for his brother, and how his brother felt about Cas; but considering they'd never acted he had yet to confirm it.

So there Sam was, nursing his glass, reading the same old book, hoping to find something that might help him locate his brother. Suddenly he hears the familiar sound of wings.

"Sam, we have a problem," Sam looked up from his book at the blue eyed angel, he looked worried; not a good sign.

"What's wrong?" Sam's voice had a slight slier in it, revealing that he might have had one drink too many.

"I'm sorry, but the seals are breaking," now Sam saw not only worry in the angel's eyes, but dread.

"What seals," Sam said, his voice shaking slightly. He knew what Cas was talking about, but he needed to hear it out loud.

"The seals to Lucifer's cage."

"How?" Sam asked, his voice suddenly sounding wrecked "Who's breaking them?!" Castiel could see the fear in the hunter, not that he would blame him; Lucifer had tormented him for over a year, and even once he escaped the cage Lucifer still tormented him.

"Who's breaking the seals?!" Sam was frantic now

"Dean," Castiel said finally "Dean Winchester is breaking the seals to Lucifer and Michaels cage."

Sam wasn't nearly drunk enough as he needed to be.


End file.
